


The Puppet Prince

by fishy_noot



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Knight!Marco, M/M, Prince!Jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishy_noot/pseuds/fishy_noot
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a small, prosperous kingdom. One day, the prince got lost in the enchanted forest and was never seen again. Many brave knights went to look for him, but none came back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emelianss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emelianss/gifts).



Once upon a time there was a small, prosperous kingdom, surrounded by the sea on the west and an endless forest on the east. The king and queen lived happily, making sure the kingdom thrived and that his son grew up happily.

One day, their son got lost in the forest and nobody was able to find him. Knights and volunteers went there to try to find him but everybody came back empty handed. Time passed by and everyone assumed the worst, and cried for the lost prince. 

______

Marco was a cheerful kid who lived with his parents and siblings on a farm right next to the enchanted forest. He dreamed of being a soldier to protect the people of their country and the royal family.

One day, his father fell terribly ill and they feared for his life. Marco ran to get the doctor and, in a desperate act, walked into the forest to try and take a shortcut towards their house.

Soon, he found himself lost in the forest. The sun was setting and he didn't know which was the right way. As he walked, he saw a light in the distance and approached it, finding himself in front of a small cottage in a small clearing. Marco knocked on the door and a boyish voice answered from inside.

“Whoever it is, leave this place immediately.”

“My name is Marco, please help me! I got lost and I need to find some medicine for my father,” pleaded Marco, “I was trying to make a shortcut to get to the doctor's house.”

The voice inside gave a dry laugh, “You are very far away from the doctor's house, I believe, but i’ll make you some medicine if you do my chores before the witch returns.” 

Marco accepted the deal immediately and the door opened, revealing a boyish looking doll that moved on its own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I wanted to post this yesterday but I got sick because christmas food x0

“Take all the dust away and then mop the floor, I should be done by then” Said the puppet.

Marco did as he was told and the strange doll started to mix all kinds of herbs together into a mortar. Time went by fast and soon they both finished, but when the puppet was going to give the medicine to Marco a hollow, echoey voice rumbled from outside.

“I’m back, did you finish your chores, boy?”

The puppet quickly took Marco’s hand and shoved him into the closet while answering and then closed the door. Marco shifted to look at what was happening from the key’s hole and saw a tall, sickly white figure dressed in a long tunic tower over the doll.

“I did everything you asked, sir” 

“I see you even had free time to make some medicine, you foolish boy? Herbs won’t help you break your curse! You waste your time.” They said with a dry voice.

With a laugh, the figure took the medicine and ate it before taking something from the table and moving back towards the door. “I’ll leave again, try not to waste your time, boy.”

Once it closed the door the house became completely silent before any of the boys dared to move again. A couple of minutes passed, and Jean walked towards the closet and opened it. Marco didn’t dare move, tears falling again from his eyes. Sadness filled him, knowing that the medicine had been taken away from him and that Jean’s form was caused by a curse.

“Hush, don’t cry now,” said Jean, drying Marco’s tears with his hands. “I hid some of the medicine in case master came back.”

With that, he unbuttoned the upper part of his shirt, revealing a box on his chest where his heart should be and opened it. There, he had stored another pouch filled with the healing mix and gave it to Marco.

“Jean, I could never thank you enough! Please tell me there’s a way I could help you break the curse” cried Marco as he held the medicine close to him. 

“Master stole my heart and keeps it on a chain around his neck, but only a knight would be able to fight against them and take it back,” he said, before turning away and grabbing something from a shelf. “Now, there’s no time, follow this, it’ll guide you home.”

A moth buzzed from Jean’s palm and went towards the door, smacking against the wood until Marco opened it. Before leaving the small house, Marco turned and hugged Jean. “I promise, I’ll become a brave knight and come back to help you, Jean, please wait for me!”

“Thank you, Marco.” Said Jean with a small voice as he returned the hug, only to push him away a second later. “Now, run!”

With that, Marco followed the moth and in no time he was back home. He gave the medicine to his father and soon he felt better. Marco explained what had happened to his parents and, with their support, he traveled to the king’s palace to train as a knight and fulfill his promise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, later than I thought but the thing is finished! Thank you for your patience and I hope you like it!

Three years went by before Marco was able to be knighted. It was hard work, but he was determined. Once the ceremony was over, he sneaked from the celebration and readied his sword. 

Marco ran towards the stable and approached one of the horses; the one he had worked best with. Once it was saddled and ready, he took off towards the forest before someone realised what he was doing and tried to stop him. The journey seemed to take forever, but he eventually reached the first line of trees, walking into the forest without looking back.

Time passed by and, with each step he took, the trees looked duller. When the grass became dry and wilted, he knew he was approaching the strange house. Memories flashed by when he found himself on the same spot as three years ago, looking at the gloomy shack and the dry tree next to it. He dismounted the horse and walked up to it, knocking on the door. He heard someone call from inside.

“Who is it?” said a voice that he recognised, even if it had become deeper.

“It’s me, Marco! I’m back!” The door opened and Marco saw the same puppet, who seemed to have grown taller, though still had a boyish air to him.

“Marco! You grew up so much, you look like a proper knight now!” said Jean and, before Marco realised, the puppet was hugging him. “I didn’t think you would come back.” 

Marco returned the embrace. “Well, here I am. I won’t go back without you this time.”

As soon as they separated, they heard a sound outside;Jean’s master came in through the door.

“Who dares come into my home!” they screeched.

“I’m here to break Jean’s curse!” stated Marco as he gripped his sword.

“You fool! A mere human will not defeat me!” 

Marco drew up his weapon, facing the beast-called-master, swinging his sword. The creature dodged the blow and tried to grab him. Marco was fast, though, and rolled forward, trying to hit it again as he got up. The sword cut through the fabric, hitting flesh and making the beast screech in pain.

“How dare you! Human!” bellowed the creature as it leaped towards Marco, grabbing him by the neck and pushing him down on the soil with its weight.

The creature kept adding pressure to Marco’s neck. His sword had fallen too far away, and he couldn’t move the beast’s hands off him. His vision started to tunnel but, just then, the creature cried in pain, letting his neck free. Jean was standing behind it with Marco’s sword in his hands. 

The beast fell to the floor and started to burn, the flames becoming small balls of light that flew away in all directions. Jean and Marco stared at it in awe until it was gone, leaving only a pile of ash-ridden clothing behind.

From the pile, Jean removed a small red sphere attached to a cord. None of them spoke as he unbuttoned the collar of his shirt and opened the chest box, placing the sphere there and closing it.

Suddenly, Jean’s chest started to glow with a bright light, quickly spreading throughout his whole body. Marco had to close his eyes until it faded away, when he lifted his head and blinked. Marco was unable to focus for a second before he saw a handsome boy his age standing in front of him. He had the same hair as the puppet, but with a sharp yet smooth face and amber, almost gold eyes that looked with jubilee at his own hands.

They looked at each other, dumbfounded, thinking that perhaps this was a dream they would wake up from soon. A second later, they started to laugh, unable to contain their happiness. Marco hugged Jean with too much force and they stumbled into the grass, still laughing as they kept their arms around each other.

They would probably have kept laughing and hugging if it wasn’t for the sun, as it had started to lower in the sky. They got up and started to walk their way back towards the city, crossing the walls along the sunset and soon reached the palace.

As soon as they stepped in, an old guard recognised the prince and brought them to the queen and king, who both started to cry as soon as they saw their son. Jean hugged his parents for a long time, tears of happiness shed by everybody in the room. The king said a celebration was in order and everybody rushed to prepare a feast, the day becoming a festivity for everybody as they spread through the whole country.

As things were being prepared, the king and queen approached Marco and offered him anything they could provide.

“I did it to save my friend without looking for any kind of reward. I just want to do my job.” said Marco with honesty.

“Jean has told us how brave you were, both to save your father and him. Not only that, your heart is pure and gentle. We want to offer you to be Jean’s personal guard knight, but only if you so wish to take it.”

Marco smiled, delighted to know he would be able to be close to his friend. “Yes, your Majesties! It would be my honor!”

As the first stars appeared in the skies, the party started, and music could be heard from every corner of the city. Food was served in every plaza with people celebrating until the first rays of light. The palace became colorful again and, as routine settled in again, Jean and Marco lived happily as they tended to their duties, their friendship growing stronger each day that went by.

 

Epilogue

 

It was a year after the beast was defeated, and the city celebrated yet again in name of the prince with music and food. Marco danced and drank and ate with everyone, still receiving words of praise for his courage and congratulated on his bravery. Yet he noticed Jean was missing from the hall, and went to look for him. Marco found him in the gardens, which was now an eerie place as the echoes of the party could be heard from far away.

“Are you okay?” asked Marco as he sat next to Jean on a bench.

“Yeah, just thinking,” spoke Jean in a soft voice. “I’ve been wanting to speak to you for a while.”

“Is something the matter, my prince?” said Marco, surprised.

“It’s nothing bad, I believe.” commented Jean with a slight tremble on his voice, rare for the usually confident prince.

With that said, Jean turned towards Marco and cupped his jaw, caressing his cheek with his thumb. Marco gasped at the action, his body leaning into the touch as his heartbeat raced, instantly wishing for more.

“You’ve done so much for me, Marco, and I’m eternally grateful to you for saving me. Happy you consider me your friend,” Jean spoke softly, “And yet, here I am, craving for more than just friendship, hoping you feel the same as I.”

Marco gazed at Jean with unbelieving eyes as he spoke, but soon was smiling widely at Jean, leaning closer to the prince and laying his hand on Jean’s nape. “Does this mean I can kiss you, my prince?”

“You shouldn’t even need to ask.” replied Jean, now smiling too, before closing the distance, but not quite reaching his lips. Marco covered the rest of the way and kissed him, surprised by how soft and warm Jean’s lips felt against his.

They parted with even wider smiles on their faces, only to lean down again. Time seemed to stop as they stayed together, enjoying each other’s presence and new discovered affection.

“I think we should go back, they’ll notice I’m not there soon.”

“True.” 

Jean got up and turned towards Marco, “Will you take my hand?” 

“Of course.”

“Will you dance with me?”

“Of course, my dear.”

And they lived happily ever after.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [emelianss ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/emelianss/) for your patience and sorry for the extra wait! I hope you liked the end! I decided to add an epilogue to make it extra sweet because I really wanted them to kiss and didn't feel it fited in the main storyline, I hope you liked it too :^) I really enjoyed creating this story from the prompt and at the begining i was planing on adding way more doodles, but time was runing out and some irl stuff came up. :T
> 
> Also, a big thank you to [ reynkout](http://archiveofourown.org/users/reynkout/) for proofreading it and making it 100% times better <3

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays Angie!! Surprise, I'm your secret santa! I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed working with your prompt, fairy tales are so great and lovely :3 
> 
> I mixed up all the ideas you gave me and was a bit worried about it, since I was wondering if you would be ok with changing many elements of your story but keeping the main core of it? Also, since I did 3 doodles I decided to divide it in 3 chapters, hope that turns out ok too!


End file.
